Himiko
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |partner= Cuda |base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Parents (Deceased) |alias= |magic= Archive Artisan Magic Green Magic |weapons= }} Since the creation of the world, the mind has been the most mysterious, but most important aspect of humanity. Though being physically dominant is a trait desired by thousands, if not millions, it is ultimately the notion of learning that has driven humanity towards an era of progressivism. Devoted to the pursuit of knowledge and power, Himiko (卑弥呼, Himiko) has mastered archive and perfected it to a point that it is revolutionary. Because of her mental capabilities, Himiko served the magic council as a Captain of a division of Rune Knights for several years. With her powers, she successfully found and captured hundreds of criminals that had eluded the government for decades. However, despite her intellect, Himiko failed to predict the failure of a strategy assigned by her superiors; her entire squad was killed because of a miscalculation by the council. Yet, to preserve their omniscience, Himiko publicly accepted the blame onto herself, resulting in her expulsion from the Rune Knights. With her reputation shattered, Himiko traveled the Earth Land as a wandering mage for hire, but despite her best attempts work eluded her. It wasn't very long until her funds dissipated and so did her food supply. Yet, even in the eyes of adversity she refused to steal, although she could easily do so, and allowed herself to go without nutrients, or shelter. Tales of her story reached every corner of the earth, and it was ultimately one guild that offered her a position in their organization: Blue Pegasas. Properly fed, sheltered and compensated, Himiko restored her former health and began taking up missions again for the guild. Regaining her notoriety during a ploy that prevented the destruction of a small village, she was nominated, and ultimately, passed her guild’s S-Class Mage examination. Following the promotion, Himiko was partnered with Cuda and forming one of the strongest teams in the guild’s history. Appearance Appearance is important. Before one truly gets to know you, they see you, and that, in some cases, is enough to determine whether or not they desire to interact with another. Humans, and animals are judgmental, and associate certain things with whatever they see. A large creature is often viewed as a threat, whereas a small creature is viewed as a prey. A woman with a curvaceous figure, or a man with bulging muscles are attractive. A man dressed in rags is a beggar, while a man wearing a silk suit is a gentleman, or rich. These are simple assumptions that people make, and it is for good reason. Frequently, you’ll find that these judgements are true. Beggars will not have elegant clothing, rich people will not dress in rags, attractive men will have a rather define muscular build, etc; one’s appearance is an indication of what they are, and is forever intertwined with their identity. It did not take Himiko long to discover this ultimate truth. Wherever she walked, she found an array of mixed reactions awaiting her: children would sometimes run out of fear, or scream out of excitement whenever she passed by. Men would get discouraged and simply leave, or many would be drawn towards her. All of these reactions are sparked by her stature; she is a tall woman who towers over anyone regardless of gender. Though, while she is exceptionally tall, those unbothered by her size will notice an overflowing amount of grace associated with her. When she walks, her feet barely touch the ground, as if her smooth, and slightly tanned skin rebukes the dirt itself. Her movement is a fluid as a flowing stream, and her form is as sleek and lithe as the rocks at the bottom of the moving water. Her legs are majestic: long and strong to compensate for her narrow waist, but relatively large breast. Regardless, her curvaceous figure does not define her—she does not allow it to do so. Surpassing this voluptuous body is something that she has spent years dedicating her care and love towards. Her hair is her prized possession. Whereas she’ll randomly throw any outfit on, forget to apply, or even buy, pimple cream, Himiko will never forget to groom her hair. During her time in the Rune Knights, it was ultimately her hair that distinguished who she was. In a world where one has to march the same, run the same, and where the same clothes, it is easy to lose a sense of self. Yet, since they were allowed to keep their hair, it was often what anchored them to their identity. She possesses striking, white, hair that drips down her shoulders towards the earth. Yet, just as it kisses the hearth, it teasingly curls upwards towards the heavens. Personality Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Skills Archive Magic Green Magic Artisan Magic Quotes Trivia The. Quotes